Once Bitten, Never Shy
by MightySwordPoisonedQuill
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, defender of the under dog has never bowed to anyone in her life, but what happens when a twist of fate compels you to betray your standing..body..mind..and soul.. werewolf Dramione rated M for a reason (later sexual scenes!)
1. Chapter 1

**Once Bitten, Never Shy**

My very, very first fanfic so please be kind: D

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K unfortunately not I only plot is mine rated M for later chapters but warning will be given.

 **Chapter one**

Never again, words she uttered too often to make them true but still sworn with steely resolve as Hermione stumbled through the dense ever moving undergrowth of the Forbidden forest. Stumbling over a particularly precarious tree root the curly haired witched cursed her faulty feet and her taste in friends, Harry and Ron, graduated Aurors, married men and still causing trouble like first ears and dragging the brightest witch of her age along for the inevitably bumpy ride.

Upon sketch albeit one hundred percent correct intel Ron and Harry insisted on investigating the last known hiding place of the two remaining death eaters after the second and final wizarding war, Yaxely and Fenrir Greyback. Rumoured to be heavily warded against detection and penetration the boy wonder and his trusted best friend knew they would need their know it all friend to even stand a chance.

 _Earlier that day_

"Come on Mione!" whined her raven haired best friend "You know we can't do this without your brains!" Harry perched on the edge of her parchment filled desk his emerald eyes searching her whiskey orbs imploringly. The bushy haired witch would have ran her fingers through her hair with exasperation and annoyance at her friends persistence but she had no intention of spending the rest of her precious afternoon untangling her fingers from her brush of wild tangled curls. "Harry James Potter" she eyed him, sitting up primly and stated in her best no nonsense tone "You know that I am working on an extremely petition for S.P.E.W, I simply do not have the time!." Honestly this boy! Wasn't it hard enough for her not being taken seriously as director of S.P.E.W a fledgling cause of the department of magical creatures without going before the board of governs with an ill prepared speech?! "Come on Herms" he pleaded again butchering her given name "you know your facts about spew better than anyone, you invented it! A little break will barely impact your speech now." Ugh! Why must they continue to mispronounce both her own name and that of her beloved organisation, with a weary sigh Hermione elected against correction him yet again but another refusal was interrupted by the pitiful pleading look on The Boy Who Lived face, "Please Mione, we have to put these guys away. You know what they did during the war". A repressed image of Lavender Browns lifeless form prompted both a weary sigh and a reluctant nod from the soft hearted with, packing away her elvish law porotypes she Hermione Granger unrolled a new parchment and began what she hoped would be the last plan involving death eaters she would ever have to hatch.

 _Back to present moment_

In typical fashion her well thought out and flawless plan had been completely derailed. After easily tracking down the bespelled fortress of their targets using a genius tracking spell of her own invention, the only step between them and success was to carefully break the wards surrounding the cabin under Hermione's instruction. However a well times scream, from a damsel in distress drive one hot head Ronald Wesley to draw his wand and dash gallantly through the wards to the damsels aid. With no time to re-evaluate a whirring alarm resonated through the small area and the remaining duo where forced to withdraw their wands and rush to cover their reckless friend, almost immediately stalking smugly from his hiding place within the cabin Greyback shifted into his huge demonic form and ran with inhuman speed into the forest, Yaxely being only a simple wizard attempted to flee with his captive, a young muggle women. Being skilfully cornered and outnumbered by Ron and harry Yaxely dumped his victim to the ground and turning on the spot disaperated. Swearing under his breath and scanning the forest for their remaining threat harry instructed Ron to gather up their victim. "Shit! they're gone Ron, quick back to the office we've got to inform the minister" just as his sentence finished a spine chilling howl resonated through the trees prompting the trio (Ron carrying his damsel on his back) to break into a run. Shouting pre arrange coordinates to disguise their location Hermione prompted her friends to disaperate on the count of three. On her third count the familiar buzz of magic flooded over the young witch, violently the portal of light was shredded around her as a searing pain broke through her left leg, slamming back to the forest floor Hermione attempted to move her injured leg but finding herself unable to move the limb rolled onto her back and found herself staring into the yellowed eyes and even yellower snarling teeth of Fenrir Greyback. Sparing a glance to her bleeding limb Hermione tried with all her might to scramble out from under the beast, which an earth shattering roar she found her body pinned under the monstrous weight once again, his clawed hands tore through her modest shirt exposing her torso to his greedy eyes throwing back his head with manic laughter his eyes locked on hers once more licking his lips once more quickly and savagely his canines tore into the delicate skin just above her left breast. "Please! Someone please!" Her screams of agony echoed around the abandoned forest, her hands clawed and shoved uselessly against his chest in frantic bid for freedom, black and white spots now danced in front of her closing eyes her vision fading fast as the beast prepared himself for another lethal strike. When suddenly in a flash of brilliant white light the witch thought signalled her demise relieved the crushing pressure on her chest, her head lolling uselessly to the side her eyes managed to absorb the sight of three beautifully terrifying full wolves, rust, ebony and alabaster fun danced across her eyes before she final succumbed to the darkness.

To Be Continued…: D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Read and review please lovely people constructive criticism very welcome.

Warm... very warm and moving, struggling back into consciousness dizzy and exhausted from blood loss the chestnut haired heroine groaned her heavy lids refusing to obey her powerful brains commands to open. Blast! Betrayed by her weapon of choice. A shiver wrecking through her fragile beaten body causing her to draw unconsciously closer to the source of warmth she felt. Refusing to lose herself to the role of s simpering victim to the smell of citrus and musk coming from her saviours/captors broad chest Hermione forced her heavy lids to open. Mercurial silver eyes rimmed finely in feral gold peering out from beneath a thick black hood met her own wide brown ones, gasping in horror Hermione tried to move the limbs of her bruised body seeing her captors eyes (for now she had decided he truly was her captor!) shift from her face, Hermione did not even have time to turn her head before a jet of light rendered her yet again in darkness.

 _Sometime later_

"Heal her, Dress her and See that she is comfortable" a gruff baritone voice commanded with well-practiced tone the voices owner not sparing a glance to the raven haired women it commanded. "You know she cannot stay here..you know who she is..She isn't like us sir" her perfectly ruby painted lips turned up in a sneer the next bitter comment silenced by the presence of the cloaked man's hand around her throat. "You forget your place her so quickly, remember your role is not to offer your suggestion, you know your role, now go, ready her" growling his final order squeezing once again for emphasis his point before dropping the gasping women to the floor returning carelessly back to his large club chair. Composing herself, muttering a well versed apology the women backed slowly from the room back to her duties. To her life.

 _Elsewhere in the house_

In a scene most befitting the cover of a romance novel or a fairy tale a young girl lays atop the mattress of a huge four poster bed, the wood itself worth ten times what is occupant would earn throughout her life time. Her chestnut hair drawn back from her paled face her bruised jaw and split lip evidence of her previous attack. Dressed now in a long flowing sliver dress robe hiding the carefully tied bandages beneath, flowing around her lithe frame spread around her like a pool of liquid mercury, her dainty feet barely visible from beneath her robes. The steady rhythm of the rise and fall of her chest the only solace to her onlooker now free of cloak, the captor/saviour of our feisty witch leant now against post of the young women's bed staring down at her bruised face curling his fingers through his long white blonde hair, pushing his bangs from his face he regarded her once again, he was use to threats..he could handle threats..but this threat he knew..this threat he was not sure how to handle…this..could spell trouble "No" he whisphered hoarsely to himself, she was a mere girl, a girl he had face befor, she was no threat, he was the master of this house. His reverie was broken suddenly by the whimper of distress from the bed occupant returning his attention to her he was just in time to see two whiskey coloured orbs stare at him accusingly, a perfect cupid bow part with all the venom its weakened owner could muster and hiss with conviction.. "You!"

To Be Continued :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Please please pleeeeeeeeeease review my lovelies :D first fanfic and I'm dying to know how I'm doing 3.

"Malfoy" she spat her energy crackled around her in a fierce aura, the accusation and conviction in her expressive eyes outweighing the fragile state of her battered body causing her visitor to smirk that he alone could irk the girl so much. "Your gratitude is touching Granger I must say" the blonde antagonist smirked exuding confidence that immediately made Hermione's skin itch with irritation "I believe the word you were searching for was thanks but we shall get you there". "You pompous son of a…agh" in the motion of trying to push herself up to face down her opponent when fire erupted across her chest, a searing pains seized her lungs stealing away her breathe her back arches from the satin sheets her bones cracking loudly at the inhuman angle of her back, the fire spread to the very core of her person etching and chiselling at her very bones. In a flash Draco's face clouded her vision her eyes dancing in and out of focus, his lips were moving..His strong arms gripped her shoulders pinning her to the bed lightly his eyes scanning her face with some unrecognisable emotion, his lips..his lips were still moving as she rode the wave of her pain, her whiskey orbs found his pleading for his help focusing and watching his lips. " .Return" another bloodcurdling scream prompted a vial to be pushed against her parted lips Hermione coughed and choked as the strange tasting potion drained down her throat extinguishing the fire as it went, minutes past before Hermione's sweat drenched body collapsed exhaustedly against the bed her hair clung to her forehead her chest heaved as she fought to regain her stolen breathe, her eyes scanned exhaustedly finally landing on Draco's form. Even with his back to her she could easily see the tension of his shoulders under his crisp white shirt. Testing her limb Hermione found the pain receding second by second allowing her to slowly sit up this movement however caught the attention of Draco with a deep sigh he turned to her again causing her to emit a startled gasp his deep silver eyes where explosive with flecks of feral gold they seemed to search her body for signs of injury almost without her noticing he moved closer, there was something different he was ridged, feral and almost predatory. Hermione's skin tingled her stomach flipped as he approached her his finger clenched in a tight fist at his side his knuckles white and trembling slightly suddenly his fingers extend out towards the witches cheek bushing the skin so very lightly his hand was calloused and his fingers long instinct screamed for Hermione to lean into his touch, a masculine rumble of approval from her male counterparts chest snapped shut that train of thought her hand came up of its own accord slapping away the offending appendage scurrying herself backwards on the bed in order to place a respectful distance between them her eyes glowing with righteous condemnation how dare he touch her ?..what gave him the right..the nerve. Her internal rant was interrupted by an inhuman sound her eyes shot up to meet Draco's, her eyes where drawl to his lips which were curled back over his teeth in a dominate fashion his eyes slowly returning to their own solid silver but still held their own annoyance his snarl shifting into a sneer regarding her defensive posture he stepped back from the bed straightening his shoulders regally. "Your transformation has begun..prepare yourself" and with that he swept from the room leaving her alone once again. Hermione stared stunned at the empty door way what did he mean, why did he look so angry and more importantly what was this emptiness this yearning in her gut. Things had changed now she could feel it for sure Draco Malfoy was the alabaster wolf she had seen the one that had saved her from Greyback and now she swallowed shakily preparing herself for the next thought that threatened to unravel her, the bite…she was like them now or becoming like them, her human life was over but that sure as hell didn't mean that Hermione Jean Granger was going to bow to Draco Malfoy she wanted answers and dammit Mr wolf was going to give them to her willingly or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Thank you all of those who reviewed for me they are all really appreciated and more encouraged :D I shall try my best to fix my formatting for those who requested it many thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

Draco stormed from the witch's room stalking almost on auto pilot to his office, the hardwood door leaving yet another ill-tempered dent in the antique hand painted wallpaper behind it. Pacing in agitation in front of the roaring hearth his palm coming to rest against the obvious evidence of his unwelcome desire. That witch! That infuriating self-righteous harpy! That..that..

"Hot piece of ass..nasty little fire cracker, eh Dray old buddy" turning to see the person responsible for encroaching on his solitude. Coming face to face with his long term brother in arms, his beta Blaise Zambini. His roguish features twisting in amusement as he sauntered into the room dropping himself in the high backed club chair he favoured catching a glimpse of Draco's hand her threw his head back chortling deeply. "God now I have seen it all, our mighty alpha hard up over the Gryffindor purity queen, my that's delicious."

"Check your tone Zambini" Draco growled in annoyance flopping into the chair opposite his friend "wretched little chit always did get under my skin, and on my last nerve even at school." Blaise snorted derisively shaking his head "Ever at school you wanted to push her against the nearest wall and silence that snotty little mouth good and proper" wiggling his eyebrows teasingly he earned another glare but not a rebuttal from his alpha.

"She has begun her phasing. Had her first potion. I had planned to..speak with her..about our way of life but she.." he paused his knuckles turning white at his grip on the arm of his chair "she had the nerve to look offended that I was there. Me! The guy that risked his hide to save her dammed life." Blaise regarded his friend he had matured in many ways since they had come to this way of life, he was strong and protective but still there was something missing, something hidden that Blaise could see time to time fleeting in those storm cloud eyes.

"Theo has pans tonight why don't you go find Tori. Relieve some of that tension ill watch over little miss prissy if you like." Normally physical relief would be the first on Draco's list when feeling so agitated but he didn't feel it right now the thought repulsed him. "Fucking tori into the mattress is not the cure to everything Blaise" Draco sighed deeply rubbing his forhead suddenly sitting up his ears straining at a new sound, footsteps? His company mirrored his movements both standing and moving to the doorway muscles twitching in readiness flinging open the door both readied themselves for battle.

Flinging open the door Draco's dominant growl was stopped in his throat by the sight of the out of breathe bane of his existence clinging to the door frame for support her whiskey orbs showing the same conviction they had in her chambers "answers Malfoy you owe me answers and I want them now" the fiery young women hissed her exhaustion weighting on her heavily. Seeing his best friend twitch glaring murderously at the young witch before him he decided to intervene.

"Looking wonderfully decadent if I may say Granger, our way of life seems to agree with you." Blaise grinned charmingly stepping confidently towards the glowering women fearlessly "I find myself quite suddenly famished..mind terribly if I have a nibble?" his husky baritone voice was soon cut off as Hermione's hand connected powerfully with his cheek "sod off Zambini you have no right to speak to me like one of your little fan club back at school" Blaise unique indigo eyes set back on hers all trace of flirtation and mirth now gone. Storming towards the weakened witch his lips jutting back over his teeth aggressively raising one powerful arm "you bitch! You nasty little bitch.. I'll show you" finding herself now backed against the wall her aggressor twitching and shaking uncontrollably with rage. Hermione's eyes widened in horror glancing around wildly for escape landing on Malfoy she felt he mouth open and a [pathetic mewling whimper escape her throat. Was she calling for his help?! No..no way not Hermione jean, suddenly remembering her impending aggressor her eyes flicked back to the huge form of the man standing before her noting the rapid heaving of his chest but not before notice the pale hand resting in restraint on the furious man's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Reviews makes me feels special :3 keep em coming please, I rely on your comments to keep me right in this my first fanfic.**

Pulling his best friend back a few steps, Draco squeezed lightly on the young man's shoulder resisting the urge to smirk at the aggravation radiating from his usually unflappable beta. "Down Blaise, don't let super harpy get her claws in." A second chuckle cannot be withheld as Granger righted her shoulders proudly stepping towards the two men who towered over her petit frame baring her teeth spitting ferociously "Put a leash on your lackeys Malfoy."

In an indecipherable blur of movement Hermione found her back pressed once more against the wall, raising her hand to defend herself only to find it pinned to the wall buy a pale long fingered hand. Malfoys unearthly eyes locked hers with a deathly authority his voice dropping eerily lower than his smooth baritone "Check your attitude Granger, remember whose home you are in, we are currently the only protection you have so shut that impertinent little mouth." His voice was a deep growl his lips retracting naturally over his teeth.

Pulling against his fierce grip on her arm Hermione couldn't help but notice his eyes dropping with an unreadable expression to that impertinent mouth. "I need nobodies' protection Malfoy get over yourself!" the Gryffindor princess snapped but her mind whirled with sudden panic. What did he mean protection? What danger was there to her, would Greyback return for her..Something else? Now that she is..was she shook her head violently. A wolf Hermione you are to become a werewolf cripes girl keep it together you can not lose it like a simpering girl especially not in front of..

"Granger" Malfoy snapped breaking her out of her reverie "your many things but I never had you pegged for stupid, you are going to be in agony for days your shifting now you stupid bitch, your first moon is in three days, you need us..you need a pack to lead you through this, your precious department and your precious Pothead and Wesealbee are not going to help you. So shut up." Storming from her he dismissed Blaise with a wave of his hand to aggravated to deal with his temper.

Left alone once more Hermione squared her he shoulders her cheeks flushed from her berating swallowing hard she closed her eyes raking her fingers through her hair. Slumping against the door she allowed the full news to wash over her, three days, three days is all that she had she had no idea what she would go through cursing her luck she admitted the inevitable she needed Malfoy but that did not mean that she wasn't going to quiz him.

Stepping forward steeling her bruised resolve "Malfoy, what..What did you mean by pack?" She winced at the catch in her voice and watched Malfoys tense shoulders sag as he turned to face her, his face drawn thin with exasperation his eyes resting on her only for a moment before sweeping carelessly towards the door "Follow me Granger I'll show you what I mean and for the love of fuck please just keep your mouth shut or I'll leave you back where I found you." Swooping grandly from the room Hermione got the feeling his majesty Malferret was use to being obeyed and followed at his whim, her burning curiosity finally outweighed her natural urge to disobey the odious tempered blonde.

Walking into the hallway her bush head whipping rapidly back and forth, He was gone! he had just left her here when she hadn't jumped to his command, she ground her teeth together and she huffed deeply taking off leg her back ramrod straight her head up straight and proud, her proud posture was for nought however as she rounded a corner to rapidly and collided clumsily with a solid wall of muscle. Her nose was invaded with the oh so manyly scent of musk, mint and something..just something. Placing her hands on the mass to correct herself flustered she looked up into the eyes of a smirking Slytherin prince "When you have quiet finished groping me Granger perhaps we could get on with this." Gesturing to the ominous double oak doorway Malfoy waited for the Gryffindor to straighten he crumpled robes before parting the double doors with a well-practiced movement and a warm hand came to rest on the small of her back ushering her forward into the unknown..

 **Next up meeting the pack and of course pack rules! That should go down well with our heroine ;) please please pleaaase keep reviewing all comments, ideas and requests welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 _ **Terrible, terrible me lol sorry for lack of updates**_ __ _ **I'll be better please keep reading and reviewing! Next up meeting the pack!**_

Squaring he shoulders firmly, striding forward into the lavishly decorated lounge Hermione could not control the gasp that left her teeth worried lips. Lost on her was the hand crafted silk draperies and commissioned portraits of the highest quality littering the walls, instead her whiskey eyes settled on the seen on disrepute unfolding before her, honestly! Where had Malfoy brought her!

The beautiful icy blonde she remembered as one Astoria Greengrass shamelessly straddled a bare chested Zambini, rucking boldly against the coffee skinned slytherin her dress pulled (and seemingly torn to her waist) their lips fused violently both seemingly unaware (or uncaring Mione thought gruffly) of the other couples occupying the room.

Occupying a dark fur rug in front of the roaring fireplace Pansy Parkinson's pug faced silhouette was finely outlined as she straddled a smirking Theodor Nott feeding treats from a platter into his distinctive open mouth. His large hand gripping and pawing at her thighs impatiently tugging the offending clothe from the path of his wandering hands.

An irritated and flushed scowl from Hermione was enough to prompt the smirking blonde to rudely slam the huge doors behind them effectively startling the couples apart. Upon seeing Malfoy both men rose gracefully to their feet effectively dumping their respective partners carelessly next to them.

Theo's smirk and Blaise's chilling scowl barely registered to the fiery witch but she began to tremble with annoyance, her hair crackling with anger upon seeing both women right themselves and kneel...Subserviently...at their partners feet a shiny pendant on a black velvet choker perched brazenly around each women's slender neck, a silent display of ownership.

Her entire body prickled with heated anger her legs made to carry her forward a poisonous comment on the tip of her tongue. The strong male hand on the small of her back suddenly fisted the material of her gown moving the slight witches form back a few steps before stepping forward addressing the room as if her seething was not apparent to them all.

"As we all know Greyback activities had continued, long after we believed them to have stopped, fortunately Granger here will be the last of his victims." His pale long fingered hand raised to silence the chorus of cheers emitting from his audience. "I know you are all familiar with Granger as well as the rules of my house, under no circumstances will Granger be harmed whilst she is still in training, she is new to many of our ways."

Turning to her allowing the two other men to talk quietly amongst themselves Malfoy met her with a cold steel glare. "Do not mistake my leniency for mercy or kindness Granger, you will be given grace as you do not yet know the rules of this life but your impertinence and disrespect will be dealt with. Severely."

Indignation flashed indisputably across the brunette's features, her face flushing, baring her small white teeth she boldly stepped toe to toe with the glowering blonde. "Save your threats for someone who fears you Malfoy." She hissed bravely "You cannot train my to your will and you will not. I promise you that right now."

In a blur Hermione found herself pressed against the far wall her wand arm twisted behind her back, Malfoys long hard body effectively pinning her to the smooth solid surface. His lips grazing her ear as her spoke. His voice was tight and controlled holding an undertone of primal authority. "And I promise you Granger your pretty little arse is going to blush for me, If this disobedience continues." At her squeal of horror his hand boldly gripped the curve of her hind with bruising force.

"You will learn Granger..You are going to learn how females act in my pack..and I can smell it even now..you are going to enjoy it." At his words her struggles renewed their vigour her eyes screwed shut fighting the tears of humiliation threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sensing her distress Draco released his grip on her hind, smoothing the ruffled fabric of her gown he allowed his long aristocratic nose to glide soothingly along her jaw and neck. Waiting patiently he felt the young women stiffen in his grasp her breathe hitching at his careful touches. "Yes my Granger, you will learn."

 **Just a little filler there to help me get back into the swing of things** **please read and review with comments, questions or requests (all kind please lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Hoping that this chapter reassures my lovely viewers that our Hermione bows to nobody ;), oh dear silly Draco.**

Relaxing his grip on the now still witch, Malfoy stepped back glancing to her hunched shoulders he felt a swell of pride in his chest, finally the stubborn witch was silent, finally maybe now she would listen, maybe now she would stop questioning his authority. Submission strangely this word brought him no pride... but oddly disappointment was this all the fierce Gryffindor had to offer?

Reaching out ruffling the mass of tangled curls Malfoy uttered the words he would later curse himself for. "There now Granger, things are easier when you're a good little girl, master Draco looks after his girls."...Immediately the air in the room changed, energy writhed through the air palpable to suddenly tense onlookers.

In a flurry of curls the blonde found himself face to face with the Gryffindor bookworm gold leaking through her iris's locked unseeingly on the blondes face her face contorting with rage, a violent scream of fury followed and in a blink Draco found himself airborne spiralling across the room with a roar of surprise and anger landing on his back at Pansy's feet pushing off her fussing hands he rose shakily to his feet.

"GRAAANGEER!" the alphas bellowing roar was met by an empty silence the Gryffindor princess nowhere to be seen. Wandless magic. Of course the brightest witch of the age knew wandless magic he was a fool not to anticipate it. The two trembling hulking figures of his pack mates flanked his sides as he rose to his feet. Hunting formation.

"BRING. HER. BACK!" the inhuman growl was obeyed as it left his curled lips his form quaking violently from fury. Both males launched forward running into the darkened hallway followed soon by their livid alpha.

A halt came to the steps of the packs as the hallway shook, taking off at higher speed Draco now heading the formation they came upon Granger marching brazenly over the rubble that once was a portion of his manors wall. Turning to face the three large men, her own tiny frame trembling with anger and readiness, every inch a warrior.

Theo, ever the hothead launched first roaring in anger was met with a wordless and effortless Protego Maxima. Sending him cascading clumsily to the ground. Hermione locked eyes with Draco quivering momentarily at the look in the alphas eyes, a surge of annoyance through her body snapped her back into focus.

Maintaining her Protego until the last moment, she launched her small agile frame to the grass of the manors lawn stumbling on impact. Acting on instinct and although she hated to admit it FEAR, Hermione took off running across the expanding grounds sparing only a glance behind her to Draco.

Flanked intimidatingly by his friends his white blonde hair only just visible in the dying evening he seemed to still, the pulsing energy of his alpha dominance demanding submission was obvious to her even now, but she did not dare stop her chest ached already but she continued to push herself running faster and faster to the forest edge disappearing into the thick growth.

"Draco! Draco!" Blaise growls impatiently eyes darting restlessly between the retreating brunette and the restraining hand clamped firmly on his shoulder. His alpha was not a forgiving man, not a man to be disrespected by anyone. "Draco we will lose her scent soon!"

"Let her run." Draco growled his eyes now distant and uncaring "Maybe it is time Miss Granger learnt how the world really treats our kind, let us see her precious ministry protect her." At that he turned roughly on his heel storming purposefully into the bowels of the manor in search of solitude.

The threat of his words staining the moment with worrying implications. Leaving both of his men dumbfounded and tense standing in the gaping hole of the manor wall both with new found begrudging respect for the newest reluctant member of their pack.

 _ **Ooh Hermione 1 – Draco 0 ha-ha! But what did Draco mean? Will all be well when our heroine returns home? How will her new form fit with an ever prejudice wizarding world ;)**_

 _ **As always comments and requests are very welcome :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I know terrible, terrible me but uni has been manic my sincere apologies** **L** **having major writers block so writing this chapters in attempts to blow away some serious cobwebs!**

 **In the Forest**

Adrenaline steaming relentlessly through her veins her lungs and legs protesting painfully against the rigorous abuse against them Hermione launched her slim form across a small rotting log. Pushing her further into the thicket.

Can't stop. Won't stop. Not going back. He mantra spurred her aching limbs a little further before a blazing pain ripped through her throat and chest. Fire burned a path down through her body, slowly, stealing away precious breath.

White clouded her vision, fear seized her body like a vice, her legs betraying her body seamed to disappear from under the young witch sending her spiralling mercilessly to the ground debris scratching her face and tangling in her hair.

Landing on her back grown torn and rucked around her knees, her fleeing breathe escaping in smoky white spirals in the bitterly cold air. Not that she notices. How could she notice.

Stop. Please stop. STOOOP! Her mind pleaded, demanded and prayed as the venomous pain spread unforgivingly through her body. Her dull nails clawed uselessly at the skin of her burning throat in a vain attempt to claw out the offending pain.

Too far from Malfoy to cry out, unable to muster enough strength to call for aid magically. Flailing helplessly as the lycanthropy rooted itself deeper and deeper into her very organs, into her very skin and being. Her vision danced, twirled until our heroine final succumbed to the darkness once more.

 **Back at Headquarters**

A miracle that it remained standing, a concrete haven of times past, a different era not soon forgotten. Headquarters a name penned by generations ago by a group, barely adults, playing in a war they were destined to lose. The dusty, portrait cloaked walls of the once Noble house of Black were now only stained with the memories of those who fought, won and the prices that they paid for peace.

Photos carelessly tacked on the walls of the decrepit dining room who hand long since served its original purpose, were small tributes to the generation long struggle for peace, Alice and Frank Longbottom smiles from an aged photo surrounded by a flurry of newspaper clippings of their legacy Neville's sweet face beaming as he cradled his fresh pink baby girl Alice.

Similar shrines and homages filled the room that was once the nerve centre for the resistance. And in its centre at a worn oak table sat the figure head, The Boy Who Lived and the second third of the golden trio, dirt coating their trousers and smeared on their faces the devoted pair scoured a well-worn map, in vain attempt to locate their missing third.

"This is the hundredth patronus she hasn't answered Harry." Ronald Weasley the reluctant king of Gryffindor keened as he paced back and forth running his fingers through his rucked auburn hair as his faithful hound bounded from the room in a cloud of spectral white. Cradling an empty fire whiskey tumbler Harry ignored his babbling brother in arms.

Staring helplessly at the map Hermione had found for them and thoughtfully annotated days in advance. Harry bargained, prayed and outright pleaded to every force and deity that he could remember for a clue, anything that would tell them where to locate their missing third.

Hours, they had been working for hours they had forgotten how many work and family abandoned for their search. Time wore on, one moment melting into the next despair melted to terror, frantic to dread.

"Harry!" Ron's frantic exclamation immediately drew him from his reverie in time to see a huge coal black eagle owl swoop in through the open kitchen window and land amongst the chaos on the table top clutching a torn piece of papers in its talons.

Ron snatched the paper from the disgruntled bird earning an angry squawk from the petulant beast who ruffled his might wings before disappearing once again in a graceful flurry.

Staring desperately at the scribbles on the page the men soon bolted from the room leaving the hastened scribble in their wake.

She needs you. Southern Haden Woods. Leave now. Bring help.

 **As always comments and suggestions are all welcome :D but please, please keep it constructive, nastiness will not be responded to, help me improve! please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **Saint Mungo's waiting room**

"What do you mean we can't see her! what the hell is wrong with her!" Ron Weasley's furious proclamation shattered the respectful hush of the waiting room they had been ushered into.

Upon receiving the note, the faithful friends immediately left for the disclosed destination. Every member of the search party had been summoned from their beds or posts by a frantic patronus.

Combing the desolate woodlands, Order members new and old scoured the area, shepherd's hell bent on locating their lost lamb, their precious golden girl. Wand light guiding their path nothing could prepare them for the sight of the target of efforts.

Silver gown rucked around her splayed legs, riotous curls littered with debris, her young slim body contorted in obvious agony, her whiskey orbs closed in what they feared was an eternal state.

And worse, her throat, marred by an animal. Yes, surely an animal.

Buckling by her side Harry searched frantically for a pulse a flutter. Anything he would take anything. There, under his fingers the briefest hum of life.

Cradling the broken form off his friend, Harry Potters form flurried dissolving before the crowd's eyes. Seen seconds later storming the emergency department of St Mungo's hospital.

"Mr Weasley as you have been told, your friend is in isolation. She has been infected with a virus and we cannot permit you or your friends to be on the isolation ward. Now kindly lower your tone." Barked the perturbed mediwitch eying the frantic boy before stalking off through the daunting doors.

 **Saint Mungo's...Sort of ;)**

 **Hermione**

What is that confounded noise, had she left the bathroom tap on, god she hoped the guttering hadn't flooded again. Fading in. Fading out. Light. Darkness. Sound. Silence. Darkness.

Blast that infernal drip! Pulling all her conviction Hermione wrenched open her exhausted lids. Immediately pain engulfed her weakened body

Her fingers curled into desperate claws, her bloodcurdling scream echoing throughout the dark scarce room, her sobs dulling into weak whimpers as she fought to keep the darkness from taking her again.

Managing to take in the tattered padding or the wall of her prison. The strange metallic smell hanging in the air. Damp, dirt, something dangerous. Her arms. Her legs she felt so heavy, what had they done to her? who were they? What did they want?

Fight Hermione. Keep your eyes open girl. No! FIGHT! GOD DAMN IT FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE! She screamed, bargained, survival instincts long dormant since the war roared to the surface her eyes finally focusing on her surroundings.

A room, a dark decrepit room, pipes overhead explaining the infernal dripping, Think Hermione think you can figure this out, Sit up. Do it.

Clink. What on earth was that? Her small flailing hand pushed against the floor. Clink. That was the same noise again closer this time, forcing her head to turn from where it rested against the bare flagstone floor.

Fuck. No. Oh God. Please no. In a chant half way between denial and pleading a half manic sob fell from our heroine's lips upon seeing it, seeing them. Chains, manacles inscribed with odd swirls and symbols that made her eyes ache to look at, relentlessly binding her to the floor.

Dark. So dark why can't she see. Why have they done this, who were "they". Help. HELP. "Help" she forced the barely audible word through her throat wincing at the dull ache. "Someone please. Help me."

Nothing, nothing there she could hear the foreign buzz she could not place. And the smell hurt her nose in a way unfamiliar to her. Coughing violently, she slumped to the floor again. She was going to die here she would never see her friends again, nobody can help her, nobody can find her. Despair.

She did not know how long had past as she lay on the cold stone floor. Her mind screamed and ordered her body to move. To find away any way to scrap for survival as she had done so many times before

Then she hearts them, knocking? No footsteps. Someone approached she could smell him this fact frightened her but not as the possibility of an approaching attacker.

A metallic squeal broke the eerie silence of her tomb like cell, light streamed through what seemed to be a peep hole in the metal door. This was a prison; her captor had come for her.

His voice she might have found pleasant on any other day, his low, aristocratic tone however did little to soothe her as he spoke. To another at first.

"Number 19 awake, disorientated." His eyes bore through the narrow slat to her huddled and confused form scrutinising her like one would a wild animal before addressing her finally.

"Welcome Ms Granger to St Mungo's Lycanthropy Ward."

Let me know your thoughts pleaaaase review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry for lack of updates but life has its ways huh** **please please keep reviewing I am more than happy to answer any questions and accommodate all requests, please remember this is my very first fic :D**

 **Chapter ten.**

' **WAR HERIONE STRUCK DOWN BY MYSTERY VIRIUS'**

The headline leaped from the page with no facade of concern or feeling, the trite picture of the bespectacled author seam to bare a fresh smugness to the fuming reader.

"You've seen it then" a redundant statement from a man desperate to diffuse the almost suffocating tension in the ornate office of his ally and brother in arms.

Blaise Zambini a true product of his pureblood up bringing was a stoic man, an unflappable force to be reckoned with... with most people that is.

The only sound severing the deathly silence of the Malfoy heirs private study, a low constant shuffling of a newspaper quaking in the powerful grip of a furious Draco Malfoy.

"They caught her Drake. You know what they are going to do to her." The tentative words of his second in command prompted an inhuman snarl of response, paper shredding beneath his powerful hands as pivoted on his heels.

"Stop" snarled the blonde his control slipping more and more with each passing second. Fuck he thought stupid fucking Gryffindor's had delivered her right to the hospital. Why didn't Potty and Weasel just slap a big bow on that nest of riotous curls and call it a day!

At the thought of those riotous curls and the untamed witch that bore them his heart gave an unwelcomed pinch. No, he thought NO he was a Slytherin for Christ sake, he didn't go charging in on ridiculous whims of heroism.

"You know mate, you know that the girls still have nightmares. Tori won't tell even me what happened in that place to them." Blaise' voice hitched at the thought of the unknown possibilities. He had no loyalty to the infamous bookworm even less so from their previous altercation but he would wish no harm on the women. Especially from them.

"Dammit Blaise you don't think I know that !? you don't think I have to live everyday seeing their scars?! With my failures ?!" Draco barked defensively his feet beginning to tract a well-worn path across the mouth of the fire place.

"Mate I am trying to help you here…you are my alpha Drake but my brother too, I can see how much you are struggling" his hands raised high, a gesture of subservience he took a step back from the bubbling and brooding blonde.

They couldn't help her, couldn't barge in there and swoop her away from danger like some damn superhero. He wouldn't put his pack at risk, they fought so hard to survive, to recover. FUCK! he had warned her about the ministry!

His erratic thoughts brought a furious quiver to his tall and muscular frame his breathing now faster than safe for any human being. Balling his hands tight by his side he let loose a string of swear words. Christ, he thought he would shift right there and then.

A dark hand clasped his shoulder, turning his rigid body with noticeable effort as a vial was pressed to his whitening lips. On seeing the violet eyes of his beta and the beseeching that lay within his mouth parted and accepted the potion therein.

The effects of the calming draught were almost instantiations, he felt his mind clouding in delicious numbness, he felt his form being guided firmly to his high back club chair, his weary eyes fixing on the concerned face of his long term best friend.

Granger. He thought closing his eyes for a moment picturing her as he last saw her. Vengeance and righteousness glowing venomously in her eyes, power and magic crackling around her in an almost palpable aura. The image before him melted away to a barred iron door, the smell hit his nose immediately followed by the hollowed scream of a young women.

Draco. It screamed. Her. Her voice. Just like that night his aunt tortured her. Her pleas for help. Those eyes. Innocent eyes.

With a stuttered gasp Draco forced his eyes open searching frantically for the eyes of his beta, who was stunned to see his leader in such disarray.

"Find Theo" Draco barked his eyes returning to a flint stormy grey leaving no room for question. Yes, their alpha had returned. And he was out for blood.

 **To Be Continued :D..**


End file.
